<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter-Addams by freudensteins_monster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147744">Harry Potter-Addams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster'>freudensteins_monster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Addams Family (Movies - Sonnenfeld)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Addams Family Fusion, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Inspired By Tumblr, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore didn’t make it to No. 4 Privet Drive. He was waylaid as he approached it by a sleek older model automobile and its owner; a moustachioed man in a pinstriped suit, casually leaning against the car as he worked his way through an expensive cigar.</p><p>He introduced himself with a firm handshake and wide, manic eyes. Dumbledore recognised his name instantly.</p><p>“You’re a long way from home, Mr Addams.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gomez Addams &amp; Harry Potter, Morticia Addams &amp; Harry Potter, Wednesday Addams/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>143</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter-Addams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A WORK IN PROGRESS. And while there is a great risk that I will never finish this, I find myself in need of some instant gratification and want to know how interested people are in reading any more of this idea - please let me know in the comments.</p><p>Inspired by a tumblr post, which I reblogged Jun-2020, just prior to a bout of JKR’s TERF-iness: https://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/619679469169475584</p><p>Harry’s appearance is inspired by "desi!Harry" headcanons and fanart that I’ve seen around the place (Indian on his father's side, perhaps), and his personal style is heavily influenced by Gomez Addams. </p><p>Personality-wise Harry will be a little OOC too because, obviously, his entire background has changed. He has a happy home life with a family that loves, supports, and encourages him. They also don’t keep secrets from him, so he’s fully aware of the events surrounding his birth parents’ deaths, and knows everything his parents can dig up on Lord Voldemort and the prophecy etc.</p><p>And while I'm on the subject, I refer to James and Lily Potter throughout this as Harry’s birth parents. I don’t mean to diminish their importance or their sacrifice, but Gomez and Morticia are the only parents Harry knows. Referring to them constantly as his adopted parents felt just as much if not more of a slight than referring to James and Lily as his birth parents. And because he loves his parents, and because the Addams’ go out of their way to celebrate the life, death, and sacrifice of James and Lily Potter, Harry isn’t so hung up on their absence and the desperate need to know/avenge them doesn’t drive him to make stupid decisions.</p><p>It should also be noted that as I'm bypassing huge amounts of plot Ron, Hermione, the rest of the Weasley’s – hell, most of the main HP cast – are pretty much relegated to background characters. Sorry. And there’s also no real ships at the moment (other than the eternally perfect Gomez/Morticia), and there will be no canon Harry/Ginny either because it recently occurred to me that Harry married his high school sweetheart, who looks a disturbing amount like his deceased mother… and that’s just weird to me, and not in a good way.</p><p>And finally I have to confess that I haven't read all the HP books. Or seen all the HP movies. And the movies I have seen I don't remember too well, so a lot of my HP info/plot points comes from googling. As such if I mess something up or forget some HP related tidbit you think is important please forgive me and be kind in the comments. Xoxox</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dumbledore didn’t make it to No. 4 Privet Drive. He was waylaid as he approached it by a sleek older model automobile and its owner; a moustachioed man in a pinstriped suit, casually leaning against the car as he worked his way through an expensive cigar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He introduced himself with a firm handshake and wide, manic eyes. Dumbledore recognised his name instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a long way from home, Mr Addams,” Dumbledore remarked, his eyes flicking to the car and its left hand drive. “One wonders how you got here so quickly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad news travels quickly. And we Addams have always been creative problem solvers,” he replied cryptically with a smile and a shrug before getting to right to the point. “The boy belongs with family,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely. Which is why I am bringing him to his mother’s sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bah!” the man spat with disgust. “You would trust that woman with the son of James and Lily Potter?” he accused, gesturing wildly at the painfully neat, tidy, and utterly boring Privet Drive with his cigar wielding hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your connection to the boy is tenuous at best,” Dumbledore argued weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His great-grandmother on his father’s side was an Addams. We have claimed people as our kin for far less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore stressed that the boy needed a connection to his maternal line, to be protected by his mother’s love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr Addams countered by claiming that the woman sleeping four doors down, who clung to a life of muggle normalcy like a drowning cat, would hold no love for a child - a hero - of the wizarding world, and to leave the boy in her care would be doing him a great disservice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A strong argument, Dumbledore had to agree. Mr Addams’ argument that no Addams would be caught dead living in a neighbourhood like this – literally, for there were no cemeteries or family crypts anywhere! – less so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore argued that he wanted the child to grow up outside of the wizarding world, where he would be proclaimed by newspapers and history books alike as “The Boy Who Lived”. But he had to concede Mr Addams’ point that living in a mostly squib household on an isolated estate in America would be even further removed from the British wizarding world than the muggle township of Little Whinging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, when Hagrid arrived with his precious cargo, Dumbledore found himself passing the child to his distant relative, Gomez Addams, and watching alongside Hogwart’s half-giant gamekeeper, and one very judgmental cat, as the shiny Packard trundled down Privet Drive. A pale hand with blood red fingernails appeared from behind the curtained backseat window wielding a wand as thorny as a rose stem and as black as its owner's dress. With a swish and a flick of the wand a cloud of dark green smoke began pouring out of the car’s exhaust and it soon lifted off the ground, flying up and away until the black car was almost invisible against the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back on the ground the cat at Dumbledore’s feet transformed and wasted no time voicing her objections. “Was that a wise decision, Albus?” McGonagall fretted. “The Dursleys are admittedly the worst kind of muggles, but those Addams…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dumbledore allowed himself a small smile as he walked away from Privet Drive. There was much about the fate of Harry Potter he would feel guilt over for the rest of his days, but at least for now his childhood would be a happy one.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>